russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ZTV 33 Program Schedule
ZTV 33, the interactive UHF station of ZOE Broadcasting Network, Inc. and operated by Studio 23 Productions, with studios, satellite dish and offices at 22/F, Strata 2000 Building, Emerald Avenue, Ortigas Center, Pasig City. Their local programming draws a high numbers via entertainment shows and programs that appeal to their viewers. ZTV 33's broadcast of the Philippine Basketball League (PBL) also serves to increase the network's ratings. The highly viewership study by Kantar Media for the UHF survey confirmed that ZTV 33 ranked its 3rd place, first to UNTV and second to Net 25. Profile ZTV 33 is committed to the Filipino viewing audiences from quality programming, value-oriented programs and interactive experience on Philippine television that aims to capture the taste, the heart the mind of young Filipino and viewers, reliable delivery of information and direct basic services to the public. ZTV 33, the flagship TV station of ZOE Broadcasting Network, Inc., with Bro. Eddie Villanueva as the chairman of ZOE TV. This station is offering not only serve, entertain and inform the people but also most of all to bring hue, zest and inspiration to their everyday lives. Now, ZTV UHF Channel 33 utilizes the latest and most advanced High-Power Solid State TV Transmitter for optimum reliability, efficiency and performance. The 40-kilowatt broadcast TV transmitter station (30kW NTC authorized power) is strategically situated in Antipolo City (-1,000ft. above sea level) and competitively delivering the clearest signal primarily covering the entire Mega Manila, reaching the provinces of Bulacan, Pampanga, Rizal, Cavite, Laguna, Batangas including part of Quezon, Bataan and Tarlac. Programming ZTV 33 focused on music and entertainment shows. Hence, the tagline Ang Inyong Tahanan, the interactive TV station aims to provide the following program genre to its market: news and information, public service, children and educational programs, animated cartoons, tele-marketing, travelogue and features, talk shows, religious programs from Jesus is Lord Church and Divine Mercy, sports, arts and culture and community participative shows, among others. At the time, the target market for kids during the day, and the audiences at night. : Programs targeted to young audience for kids. : Local children's shows : Teleskwela : New Generation (JMNTC) : Animated : Good Morning, Mickey! : Disney's Magic English : Cartoon Theater (animated films) : The Flintstones Kids : The Jetsons : Mickey Mouse Clubhouse : Superbook Classic : The Flying House : The Flintstones : Mickey Mouse Works : Superbook Reiumagined : The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper : Philippine sports programs targeted to male audiences. : PBL (basketball) : NBL (basketball) : Pool Showdown (billiards) : Karera Racing (Karera @ San Lazaro Leisure Park) (horse racing) : Bigtime Boxing (boxing) : Ringside at Elorde (boxing) : URCC (MMA) Management *Antonio "Ka Tony" Israel - Head of ZTV News and Public Affairs *Anthony Villamayor - Head of ZTV Entertainment Division *Hermie Esguerra - Head of ZTV Sports Feedback *Send in your e-mails for ZTV 33, Z 100 and DZOZ Radyo Pinas 1044. Studios : ZTV Studios (22nd Flr., Strata 2000 Building, Emerald Avenue, Ortigas Center, Pasig City) : Maganda Morning Pinoy! (ZOE Studio 2) (LIVE) (in use of Midnight Prayer Helps studio) : Doc Willie and Liza (ZOE Studio 1) (LIVE) (in use of Diyos at Bayan, Adyenda and PJM Forum studio) : On Scene (ZOE Newsroom) (LIVE) : Heartbeat Live (Monday) (ZOE Studio 2) (tapped) (in use of Midnight Prayer Helps studio) : Talk to Harry (Wednesday) (ZOE Studio 2) (tapped) (in use of Midnight Prayer Helps studio) : Kontrobersyal (Thursday) (ZOE Studio 1) (tapped) (in use of Diyos at Bayan, Adyenda and PJM Forum studio) : Spin2Win (Monday to Friday) (ZOE Studio 1) (LIVE) (live studio audience) - Any other wins! P10 per board per game. Nightly live draw every Monday to Friday. Millions of pesos to be won! Maniwala ka sa magic! Hotline: 856-1361 or 819-0066. Textline: 0921-778-0022. Website: www.playspin2win.com. : Actually, Bayaw! (Monday) (ZOE Studio 2) (LIVE) (live studio audience) (in use of Midnight Prayer Helps studio) : Juan on Juan (Monday) (ZOE Studio 1) (LIVE) (in use of Diyos at Bayan, Adyenda and PJM Forum studio) : The BOSS, the Conjuor (Tuesday) (ZOE Studio 1) (LIVE) (live studio audience) (in use of Diyos at Bayan, Adyenda and PJM Forum studio) : Mr. Shooli’s No Holds Barred (Wednesday) (ZOE Studio 1) (tapped) (with song and band) (live studio audience) (in use of Diyos at Bayan, Adyenda and PJM Forum studio) : Hearts on Fire (Thursday) (ZOE Studio 1) (LIVE) (in use of Diyos at Bayan, Adyenda and PJM Forum studio) : Kira's Style (Friday) (ZOE Studio 1) (LIVE) (in use of Diyos at Bayan, Adyenda and PJM Forum studio) : New Generation (JMNTC) (Saturday) (ZOE Studio 1) (LIVE) (song and dance) (singers and dancers) (live studio audience) (in use of Diyos at Bayan, Adyenda and PJM Forum studio) : Panalo Ka Game! (Saturday and Sunday) (LIVE) (ZOE Studio 3) (tapped) (live studio audience) : WeSing (Sunday) (ZOE Studio 1) (song) (singers) (live studio audience) (in use of Diyos at Bayan, Adyenda and PJM Forum studio) : ZTV Bar (tapped) (live studio audience) - The ZTV Bar brings you the best live entertainment and music while they serve great food and drinks. From Buddy Zamora to the hottest young bands to the the Asia's Queen of Songs Pilita Corrales himself, there's something at the bar for all ages! The ZTV Bar is located at 28 Jupiter St., Makati City.For reservations, call +63-8-899-1633. : Executive Lounge with Dale Adriatico (Tuesday) (song and band) : Arthur Manuntag's Timeless (Wednesday) (song and band) : Gimme A Break (Thursday) (song, dance and bands) (singers, dancers and bands) : The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience (Friday) (song and band) : The R&B Show: Ramos and Bondoc (Saturday) (song and band) : Saturday Night Live with Jorel Tan (Saturday) (LIVE) (song, dance and bands) (singers, dancers and bands) : Your Evening with Pilita (Sunday) (song and bands) : Taping show : Teleskwela (tapped) : Music TV (tapped) : ZTV Newscenter : Balita Ngayon (LIVE) : ZTV NewsBreak (LIVE) : Headline 33 (LIVE) Program Schedule : Monday-Friday : 4 am - Light Network programs replay : 5 am - Maganda Morning Pinoy! (LIVE) : 7:30 am - Doc Willie and Liza (LIVE) : 8:30 am - DOSTv: Science for the People (Gel Miranda) : 9 am - Disney;s Magic English : 9:30 am - Good Morning, Mickey! : 10 am - Cartoon Theater : 11:57 am - Kusina Bilidad (Chef Jill Sandique) (in HD) : 12 nn - The Flintstones Kids : 12:30 pm - The Jetsons : 1 pm - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse : 1:30 pm - TV Shop Philippines : 3 pm - Superbook Classic : 3:30 pm - The Flying House : 4 pm - Teleskwela (Aaron Rivera) (in HD) : 4:30 pm - Music TV (VJ Michelle Ng) (in HD) : 5 pm - On Scene: Balita, Aksyon na Serbisyo (LIVE) (simulcast on DZOZ Radyo Pinas 1206 kHz) (except Balita Ngayon provincial editions in Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu, Cagayan de Oro and Davao) : 5:30 pm - Balita Ngayon (Tony Israel) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZOZ Radyo Pinas 1206 kHz) : 6:30 pm - : Mon: Diyos at Bayan : Tue: 6:30 pm - Adyenda (in HD) : 7 pm - Pisobilities (in HD) : Wed & Fri: PBL (LIVE) (until 9 pm) : Fri: 6:30 pm - Midnight Prayer Helps : 7 pm - PJM Forum : 7:30 pm - Pool Showdown (in HD) (Mon, Wed & Fri) : 8:30 pm - Spin2Win (Magic5 Draw) (Alvin Anson) (LIVE) : 9 pm - : Mon: Actually, Bayaw! (Jun Sabayton with Morly Alinio) (LIVE) : Tue: The BOSS, the Conjuor (Rannie Raymundo with Aimee Bernice Unson and Wanlu) (LIVE) Wed: Arthur Manuntag’s Timeless (Arthur Manuntag) (in HD) Thurs: Gimmie A Break (Gus Aldeguer) (in HD) Fri: Kira's Style (Kira Balinger) (LIVE) : 10 pm - : Mon: Juan on Juan (John D. Borra) (LIVE) : Tue: Executive Lounge with Dale Adriatico (Dale Adriactico) (in HD) : Wed: Mr. Shooli’s No Holds Barred (Jun Urbano as Mr. Shooli) (in HD) : Thurs: Hearts on Fire (Jonathan Jabson) (in HD) (LIVE) : Fri: The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience (Salvador “Buddy” Zamora) (in HD) (in HD) : 11 pm - Headline 33 (Sheryl Hermosa and Gerry Cornejo) (LIVE) : 11:30 pm - : Mon: Heartheat Live (Ray Orosa) (in HD) : Tue: Only Gemma (Gemma Cruz Araneta) (in HD) : Wed: Talk to Harry (Harry Tambuatco) (in HD) : Thurs: Kontrobersyal (Marc Castrodes) (in HD) : Fri: Rapido ni Tulfo (Patrick Tulfo) (in HD) : 12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines : Saturday : 6 am - Jesus the Healer (in HD) : 7 am - Light Up (in HD) : 7:30 am - Life Giver (in HD) : 8 am - Tagamend : 8:30 am - The Flintstones : 9 am - Mickey Mouse Works (in HD) : 9:30 am - Superbook Reimagined (in HD) : 10 am - The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (in HD) : 10:30 am - Adyenda (in HD) (replay) : 11 am - NBL (live via satellite) (in HD) : 1 pm - New Generation (JMNTC) (Direk Noel) (LIVE) : 2 pm - Bigtime Boxing (in HD) : 3 pm - PBL (LIVE) : 7 pm - Panalo Ka Game! (Chico Garcia) (LIVE) : 8 pm - The R&B Show: Ramos and Bondoc (Ducan Ramos and Jimmy Bondoc) (in HD) : 9 pm - Balita Ngayon Weekend (LIVE) : 9:30 pm - Karera Racing (in HD) : 10:30 pm - URCC (in HD) : 11:30 pm - Saturday Night Live (Jorel Tan and Jed Montero) (LIVE) : 12:30 am - Diyos at Bayan (replay) : 1:30 am to 2:30 am - TV Shop Philippines : Sunday : 6 am - Midnight Prayer Helps (replay) : 6:30 am - PJM Forum (replay) : 7 am - This New Life (in cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) (in HD) : 8 am - Divine Mercy TV Mass (LIVE) : 9 am - Mickey Mouse Works : 9;30 am - Superbook Reimagined (in HD) : 10 am - Cartoon Theater : 12 nn - NBL (live via satellite) (in HD) : 2 pm - Ringside at Elorde (in HD) : 3 pm - PBL (LIVE) : 7 pm - Panalo Ka Game! (Chico Garcia) (LIVE) : 8 pm - WeSing (Steven Silva) (in HD) : 9 pm - Balita Ngayon Weekend (LIVE) : 9:30 pm - Your Evening with Pilita (Pilita Corales) (in HD) : 10:30 pm - Sunday Larger Theater (in HD) : 12:30 to 1:30 am - Jesus the Healer (in HD) : with ZTV NewsBreak (hourly news capsules at ZTV news room in Ortigas, Pasig City) ZTV 33 Personalities 'ZTV News and Public Affairs' 'Anchors' *'Jun Obrero' (Maganda Morning Pinoy!) *'Antonio "Ka Tony" Israel' (Balita Ngayon) *'Hannah Cabanban' (ZTV NewsBreak) *'Sheryl Hermosa' (Headline 33) *'Gerry Cornejo' (Headline 33) *'Zaldy Lenon' (Balita Ngayon Weekend) *'John D. Borra' (Juan On Juan) *'Atty. Concon Panotes' (On Scene: Balita, Aksyon na Serbisyo) *'Len Manlapaz' (On Scene: Balita, Aksyon na Serbisyo) *'Harry Tambuatco' (Talk to Harry) *'Raffy Tulfo' (Wanted) *'Gemma Cruz Araneta' (Maganda Morning Pinoy!, Only Gemma) *'Dr. Willie Ong' (Doc Willie and Liza) *'Dra Liza Ong' (Doc Willie and Liza) *'Justo C. Justo' (Maganda Morning Pinoy!) *'Rey Orosa' (Heartbeat Live) *'Patrick Tulfo' (Rapido ni Tulfo) 'Reporters' *'Lito Laparan' *'Zaldy Lenon' *'Rea Lenon' *'Benjie Alejandro' *'Nikki Tanquintic' *'Maurice Arcache' *'Jojo Demetilla' *'Chat Almarvez' *'Art Borjal' *'Jackylin Lerion' *'Nicole Jacinto' *'Arthur Belarmino' *'Roy Aldriche Alcazar' *'Janice Absin Catipay' *'Dennis Banez' 'ZTV Talents' *'Jorel Tan' (Satuday Night Live) *'Jed Montero' (Saturday Night Live) *'Salvador “Buddy” Zamora' (The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience) *'Perla Adea' (The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience) *'Trisha Sephora' (The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience) *'Dale Adriatico' (Executive Lounge with Dale Adriactico) *'Marri Nallos' (Executive Lounge with Dale Adriatico) *'Jun Sabayton' (Actually, Bayaw!) *'Morly Alinio' (Actually, Bayaw!) *'Rannie Raymundo' (The BOSS, the Conjuor) *'Aaron Rivera' (Teleskwela) *'VJ Michelle Ng' (Music TV) *'Wanlu' (The BOSS, the Conjuor) *'Aimee Bernice Unson' (The BOSS, the Conjuor) *'Gus Aldeguer' (Gimme A Break) *'The Aldeguer Sisters: Terri and Laly' (Gimme A Break) *'Jun Urbano' as Mr. Shooli (Mr. Shooli's No Holds Barred) *'Arthur Manungtag' (Arthur Manuntag's Timeless) *'Jonathan Jabson' (Hearts On Fire) *'Kira Balinger' (Kira's Style) *'Direk Noel' (New Generation) *'Alvin Anson' (Spin2Win) *'Chico Garcia' (Panalo Na Game!) *'Christelle Joy' (New Generation) *'Christine Marie' (New Generation) *'Dianne Sulit with A.C.T.S.' (Saturday Night Live) *'Maui Manalo' (Saturday Night Live) *'Pedrito Montaire' *'Bettina aka "Smurf"' (Saturday Night Live) *'Chelsea Rivamonte' (JMNTC New Generation) *'Ducan Ramos' (The R&B Show: Ramos and Bondoc) *'Jimmy Bondoc' (The R&B Show: Ramos and Bondoc) *'ACTS Dancers (ACTS Dance and Arts Academy)' (Saturday Night Live) *'Steven Silva' (WeSing) ZTV theme songs *''Maganda Morning Pinoy!'' - sung by Alikabok *''Kusina Bilidad'' *''Teleskwela'' - sung by Teleskwela kids *''On Scene'' *''Actually, Bayaw!'' *''By Request'' (The Lover's Melody Show) *''Only Gemma'' *''Gimme A Break'' *''My Valentine'' (Hearts on Fire) *''Kira's Style'' *''Spin2Win'' *''Panalo Ka Game!'' See also *Vic Magistrado - Vic Magistrado updated his cover photo. | Facebook *Midnight DJ - Payong na Pumapatay 3 of 10 - YouTube *1655889_230595347128814_1820607134_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 612 × 612 pixels) - Scaled (99%) *1782081_10152231080964002_1016433198_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 816 × 612 pixels) *HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATEOGUIDICELLI AND GIFT GIVING WITH JESSY MENDIOLA - YouTube *BINGOM_December122011_5 - YouTube *Oy3BRiC.jpg (JPEG Image, 612 × 612 pixels) - Scaled (99%) *168870_570146459674523_1322512523_n-2_wm_wm.jpg (JPEG Image, 633 × 446 pixels) *Joel Ong - DWDZ-TV 33 Palawan Light Network | Facebook *Kira Balinger - So Cute �� | Facebook (Kira's Style) *ASAP BFF5 - Hi mga kaBFF5 abangan nyo po ang prod namin... | Facebook (Kira's Style) *Kira Balinger - FURBY COAT | Facebook (Kira's Style) *Kira Balinger - Kira Balinger added a new photo. | Facebook (Kira's Style) *Cover Photos *UHF Channel 33 Sked (July-November 26, 2006) *UniversiTV 33 Sked (2007) *ZTV 33: The newest UHF interactive TV station of ZOE Broadcasting Network *ZTV 33 Sked (2008-2009) *ZTV 33 Sked (2009) *ZTV 33's Schedule (April 2010) *ZTV 33 Sked (2011) *ZTV 33 now on its 1st year *New children's program and music video this afternoon on ZTV 33 starting January 27 *ZTV 33 introduces seven new shows for 2014 *ZTV 33 opens 3 new shows this May